Lucy Lucy de filosofía
by Alfilblanco
Summary: A Lucy le gustaban sus ojos porque la tía Luna le había dicho que los ojos celestes eran de gente inteligente (AU).


Holaaa! Bueno, aquí estamos. Espero que lo disfruten. Si les gustó, pueden pasarse por "Al alcance de una lágrima", mi otro fic, que es de dónde salió la idea para éste. Y, ¿yo qué sé? Nada, eso. Disfrútenlo ;)

* * *

Malcom Bulstrode había tenido la suerte de pegar el estirón antes que los adolescentes de su ámbito; atributo que, desde sus recién cumplidos 15 años, le otorgó una fama indiscutida entre las mujeres. A su grupo de rompe-corazones adolescentes se le sumó Scorpius Malfoy, su amigo de la infacia, y Hugo Weasley, unos meses más tarde.

Y allí iban los tres donjuanes, hasta que a Scorpius lo pescó su mejor amiga, y a Bulstrode sólo le quedó Huguín como única compañía. Pero ambos se repusieron de la pérdida y siguieron adelante. El problema fue cuando Malcom terminó la preparatoria. Allí, se quedó completamente sólo, porque Hugo no podía seguirlo, ya que era un par de años menor. "_Y habrá que enfrentarse a la Universidad sólo..._" pensó en contadas ocasiones, un tanto preocupado. Pero eso no lo detuvo, no, señoras y señores.

En fin, nuestra historia comienza allá, por el primer año de Bulstrode en la Universidad de Cabridge; allá, cuando Malcom recién empezaba a hacerse nuevos amigos. Sí, justo ahí. En una tarde calurosa que te hacía transpirar hasta la ropa.

Malcom se revolvía los cabellos castaños, con una mano, mientras hojeaba el grueso libro. ¡Abogacía se le había dado por estudiar! Tendría que haber pensado antes que le iban a hacer memorizar tantas cosas. Y el problema era, que Malcom no tenía buena memoria. A duras penas si podía recordar qué había comido ayer; y ahora le pedían que se aprendiera todos los casos de jurisprudencia y la excepciones y esto y aquello y lo de más allá. Y la cuestión era, que no le daba la cabeza. Entonces, con un sonoro suspiro, cerró el libro y se retiró de la biblioteca, ya resignado. "_Y mejor me hago vendedor de churros..._" pensó "_o vagabundo_". Tan abstraído iba en sus pensamientos que no notó que había chocado con algo, hasta que lo hizo. Bajó la vista en busca del algo, que por cierto le había golpeado muy fuerte las costillas, dicho sea de paso; para darse cuenta de que no era un algo sino un _alguien_. Y lo único que alcanzó a pensar fue "_mierda."_ antes de que la rarita de filosofía le soltara una cantidad importante de improperios, indigna para una dama.

-Lo siento- soltó por casi quinta vez, el castaño.

-¿Qué "lo siento" ni "lo siento"? Mira, no más. ¡Todo tirado! Cuatro horas separando esos malditos papeles y ahora... ¿¡y ahora!? Ahora nada. Trabajo a la basura.-lo sermoneaba la muchachita de no más de 1,60 de altura.

Malcom se percató de ello e instantáneamente empezó a recoger los papelitos de colores del suelo. Cuando terminó, se los tendió y volvió a pedir disculpas.

-Ya para de disculparte. El daño ya está hecho; ya no importa. Olvídalo.-hizo una pausa mientras metía los papelitos en una bolsita blanca.- ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué no estás estudiando?

Malcom lo miró estupefacto con la boca entreabierta, sin poder creérselo. ¿Y a ella qué le importaba lo que él tenía que hacer? Pero, claro, no podía decirle eso. Porque si su mamá le había enseñado algo es que _esa _no era manera de tratar a una dama. No, señor.

-¿Y?- insistió la muchachita- ¿No piensas decir nada? ¿Es que acaso te han comido la lengua los ratones?

A Malcom le pareció que ella era un poco mandona; pero aún así, hizo todo el esfuerzo por no contestarle de mala gana.

-¿Y cómo sabes tú que yo tengo exámenes?

A la jovencita se le subieron los colores a la cabeza. Malcom hizo un esfuerzo por no reírse a carcajadas de su expresión; después de todo, los sonrojos no eran cosa que uno pudiera controlar.

-¡Arj! Olvídalo. Sólo olvídalo.- repuso, un tanto enojada.- Yo me largo. Al final, no sé ni para qué me meto-dijo como para sí misma.

Ya había dado media vuelta cuando escuchó la voz del castaño:

-Me llamo Malcom. Malcom de abogacía.

Ella se dio vuelta y lo miró con una sonrisa de oreja y agregó: "Lucy. Lucy de filosofía".

Y después de las presentaciones formales, se quedaron hablando: que no podía memorizar el código, y Lucy "que yo te ayudo", y que "gracias" y que "de nada"; y que esto y que lo otro. Y así, en encuentros en la biblioteca, con tomos que pesaban más que los dos juntos, se fueron conociendo y empezaron a quererse. Porque, después de todo, a Malcom le gustaba que Lucy fuera mandona y una orgullosa incorregible; le gustaba que cuando él lograba encontrarle la hilacha floja, ella se rascara la cabeza y enrojeciera tanto como su cabello. Le gustaba por su inteligencia y su ternura; porque ya varias veces le había visto la fibra maternal que despertaba cuando encontraba a alguien sufriendo de mal de amores. Por eso y por otras tantas cosas, le gustaba. De hecho, le gustó más aquel día que en un rapto de locura se cortó el pelo bien, bien cortito y sus amigos le decían que se había vuelto lesbiana. Pero a ella no le importó y a él le gustó más todavía, incluso cuando pensó que eso era imposible.

Pero a Lucy le gustaba desde antes, por más que se empecinara en esconderlo: ¿para qué negarlo? A ella le había gustado desde aquel día en el que Malcom se había colado por equivocación en la clase de Filosafía I. Primero, lo que la había atraído eran sus ojos celestes. La tía Luna decía que la gente con ojos del color del cielo era inteligente, y que más bien tenerla cerca que lejos. Y sí. Incialmente, había sido sólo eso: los ojos. Pero después, que te ayudo en esto, que te ayudo en aquello, Lucy fue conociéndolo. Descubrió que le gustaba cuando Malcom la miraba como si no hubiera nada más en el mundo; y que era un excelente compañero de estudio. Descubrió que le gustaba hablar de filosofía con él y descubrió, entre otras tantas cosas, por primera vez en su vida, el amor. Conoció esa ciencia que no se estudiaba en los libros ni en las universidades; esa ciencia que se vive, pero no sólo, sino que acompañado.

Pero no fue hasta casi cuatro años después de arduo conocimiento que un día, que pasó algo que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre y grabaría ese recuerdo en las memorias de los jóvenes hasta siempre.

Malcom caminaba nervioso y retorciéndose las manos, la una con la otra; porque sino lo hacía, temblaban, y eso se veía feo. Caminaba de un lado para el otro, trazando un óvalo de casi dos metros, en el que iba y venía. Iba y venía. Iba y venía. ¡Hace casi cuatro horas que iba y venía! Y entonces, allá a lo lejos, a unos tantos metros de distancia, la vio. Y las manos temblaron más y se le hizo ese insufrible nudo en la garganta que hasta el día de hoy, Malcom recordaría. Y le sudaban la frente y las manos. Sobre todo las manos. Y por más que se empecinara en decir "no pasa nada, no pasa nada", el problema es que sí pasaba. Y ella se acercó corriendo y lo miró y le habló. Y él estaba tan nervioso que se olvidó de contestarle y ella ya empezaba a lanzar otro de sus sermones, de esos que no se acaban, cuando un "será lo que Dios quiera" pasó rápido por la cabeza del castaño y soltó la bomba:

-Lucy, casémonos.-la interrumpió, y contrario a lo que él creía: la voz no le tembló.

Y Lucy se le quedó mirando fijamente. Malcom no sabía muy bien por qué: por haberla interrumpido o por la propuesta en sí. Y hubo silencio, casi tanto que podía oírse el latido de sus corazones. Y después de casi diez minutos, cuando Malcom pensaba que ya todo estaba perdido y que mejor se iba en ese momento con el poco orgullo que le quedaba, que Lucy le saltó encima y lo besó como si no hubiera un mañana y le dijo un "¡Sí! Sï, sí. Me caso. Me caso contigo y con tu orgullo, Malcom" y lo volvió a besar.

Y casi dos años después, se casaron. La verdad, es que no puede decirse mucho de su vida de casados, porque a ninguno de los dos le gusta hablar de eso, pero están contentos; y eso es fácilmente demostrable. No tuvieron hijos, porque Lucy no puede tenerlos, pero son felices y de vez en cuando, sólo cuando su economía se lo permite, comen perdices.


End file.
